In Confidence
by xiao-lanlan
Summary: In the end, girls become women and women become mothers....SasuSaku


**A/N: -nods- Um…well I was thinking of my mother when I wrote this and about all the insanely stupid fights we've had. And I think after writing this, I understand her more.**

**In Confidence**

**By Aimie**

The last person any girl would like to become is…her mother. Sadly though, no matter how many times we repeat in our heads that we won't in fact become out mother, it still happens. You find yourself talking to your child and then blurting out something your mother would've said.

Like: Eat your vegetables or carrots are good for your eyesight.

But that's just typical mom stuff. I was never the kind of girl that thought I should become like my mother because, my mother wasn't ever a good enough role model for me. If you ever thought _I _was bossy, annoying or nagging you should've seen my mother.

She wouldn't just say "Clean your room" she's say "Clean your room, who do you think is going to do it for you? It most certainly won't be me" and then she would scoff and be on her merry way. My mother had the patience of a firecracker. Piss her off once and you're dead for the entire day.

I didn't have the best relationship with my mother but hey, what teenager girl does? So here I am, pondering over my life after having a fight with my own daughter. I don't laugh because the situation is somewhat funny, but I laugh because of my memories with my mother and the promise I made to myself that I would never sound like her.

And yet I just said "How dare you talk back to me! I am your mother young lady!"

Sigh. My life is never going to be easy. I would give you my life's story but it's just too long. First the boy I was in love with left me. Then he came back and then he ignored me. I will laugh at this comment because we are no happily--on some occasions married. When I told my mother I was in love with the infamous Uchiha Sasuke, I could've sworn I saw a vein in her head pop and smoke come out of her ears.

"_You will learn to wipe your ass by yourself before you even think of boys!"_

Ha. I had yelled back saying that I did in fact know how to wipe my ass. She stormed off and didn't talk to me for the rest of the day, I promised myself I would never confide in her again. Of course, I broke my promise. Every girl wants to be able to tell her mother everything, even when things get rowdy. So when I was 15, I told her about the same guy- Uchiha Sasuke and how I saw him again.

"_I thought I told you that you will--"_

We all know what my mother said next. I never did tell her anything ever again. She was not the nicest person in the world, she was the meanest: I had seen worse. And yet, I feared her more than I feared Orochimaru or Itachi or the Akatsuki and I valued her opinion more than Ino's and Sasuke's. Just because.

Just because she was my mother and no matter how many times I cried in my room telling myself I must've been adopted, I knew I was not.

I had heard my mother discuss my birth with many people, even taxi drivers; everyone knew how painful it was to get me out of her system. I was always repulsed by that subject because she would explain every detail and how she ready to die, every time she told someone else the story changed in the least bit that would make her seem like she had been in more pain than before. I had never understood her need for telling everyone about my birth.

Until now…

It is but a painful experience to give birth I must say. I won't go into specifics but it isn't exactly a pancake and if you a girl, you know where I'm coming from.

Then there's the matter of keeping up with how things are going. When I was younger all people said was "cool" and "whatever". There are more words that we used as slang but I don't have the time to say them all, I do have an outing with my husband tonight and a girl must prepare. But any who, I haven't heard Hikari say those words. Ever. It's like that type of slang disintegrated from the earth. Gone just like my youth—and oh dear, I just sounded like Rock Lee!

As time goes on, the skin starts to sag and you don't look as pretty as you did before. It's just a fact of life. Hikari has ivory skin and dark hair like her father. But she has my eyes and forehead. It was good to know that kids in this time period didn't make fun of children with high foreheads. She's lucky.

I'm happy for her. I'm glad that she's enjoying her life, though sometimes making mistakes…we all do. We're all a circle of mistakes.

I've made many. Too many to count with my fingers.

I never fully appreciated my mother. Never. She was elegant and not very tall, and she always spoke with her hands. It is true, the saying: "you never fully appreciate anything until it's gone", it's so true. I regret being so mean to my mother, she left me.

She didn't die.

She just simply gave up on my and walked out of my life. So all those days to talking to her, cooking and laughing are gone. I even miss her nagging sometimes. I never wanted to become my mother, but I guess I already have.

I guess that in the end, all girls become women, and the women become mothers.

When you become a mother, you give up the world for that one child. Or two or three or however many you choose to have. Though my daughter and I never see eye to eye, I would never walk out on her. I always thought that my mother walked out on my because I was rude and that's probably true. I'm different.

I would never walk out on my kids when the needed me the most.

I had made a mistake. A big one, I admit. That mistake almost ruined my life, but…as much as I can say that it was a 'mistake' over and over again, it wasn't. It was a blessing. I was 17 years old, not married, getting over heartache when _he _returned.

Sasuke.

The love my young life, the man I was never quite brave enough to let go. _Him. _

We were at a party. The party had sake. We drank, and we got carried away. Very typical I know. I was irresponsible. I can hear my mother's words in my head now. She couldn't handle my state of being so she left.

And then a few days later, Sasuke asked to marry me.

My mother was a negative person. Sigh, I guess sometimes I am too.

Here we are, Sasuke and I, and three kids later still married. It's funny, most children out of wedlock have both parents by their side for only months maybe even 3 years until the parents' divorce but we were different. We stuck it though.

Hikari, Tsukasa and Sojiroh. Those are our three, one girl and two boys.

Sasuke loves to pick favorites, Hikari is his little girl. She can't go outside without him playing ninja. It's funny, but it gets her angry. I don't like to play favorites. I love all my children equally.

Isn't that how it's supposed to be?

A/N: Yep –nods- This is a ONESHOT. Woot! I just keep writing these, lol.

Luvv,

Aimie


End file.
